Stories Box's
by Nagase
Summary: [Stories Box's][Esta semana en el teatro de Paris se presenta: Cïnderella] Syusukecienta ha tenido que soportar muchos años a sus hermanastros y Sumire pero llegara el día en que todo brille para él [ Primer cap. Shounen ai. Siguientes no se sabe]


Stories Box's

Proyecto: Este proyecto trata de juntar todos los cuentos infantiles y no infantiles, libros o incluso películas para dramatizarlos personajes de Prince of tennis, notoriamente alterarlos el contenido de estos, nuestra idea es divertirnos y divertirlos a ustedes también llevándolos a un mundo de fantasía e irrealidad enfocándonos en los personajes de esta genial serie.

Iniciativa: Esto comenzó cuando Mary H. y Francesca V. en una reunión de rol (Juego de maniobración de personajes y/o personalidades) comenzaron a platicar sobre lo ameno que se verían ciertos personajes en obras literarias, así que finalmente se unieron y crearon el ' Stories Box's´

Elenco: Rol: Mary Hargreaves (Sin cuenta en FF)

Rol: Francesca Von Liesel (Sara Kreuz)

Teatro: Producto ficticio de nuestra imaginación pero se vale soñar.

Comenta ♥: Si tienes un libro o cuento y te gustaría que lo usáramos en una historia déjanos un comentario y dinos que personaje te gustaría que utilicemos.

Nota ®: The Prince of tennis no nos pertenecen, es obra de Konomi-sama y sólo escribimos para propio gusto y entretención. Como siempre De fan para fan's´

--------------------------------------(†)-----------------------------------------

Para este capitulo: Bueno, no será gran cosa por que iniciaremos con un cuento simple y común Cinderella´ más conocido como Cenicienta y nos costo un tanto idearnos con los personajes y sus respectivos papeles aquí. Así que esperamos que les acomode como dejamos la lista U.

Y claro, nos quebramos la cabeza para ver a quien dejar en el papel de la Cenicienta pero seamos honestos, las mujeres de Pot no son gran aporte, sólo imaginen a Kurumi, Sakuno, Ann o Tomoka de cenicienta y un chico de príncipe (Que en este caso serian: Syusuke, Ryoma o Momoshiro) Al menos a nosotras no nos agradan estas parejas… Y preferimos dejarlo en un shounen ai suave.

Otro punto que queríamos aclarar es que usaremos el texto ósea el libro de la cenicienta y no nos enfocaremos tanto en la película que Disney distorsionó tanto a comparación del libro, por eso tal vez ciertas partes le parezcan extrañas.

Nota®: Derechos reservados a **Charles Perrault** (Francia, 1628-1703)

Recomendación: Ignoren los peculiares estilos de ambas escritoras, no estamos locas..

--------------------------------------(†)-----------------------------------------

Detrás de los grandes y pesados telares de un teatro de marquéis y piso de mármol se puede apreciar a una chica de rubios rizos que lleva puesto un llamativo vestido rojo de encajes con blondas negras, su cabello suelto pero a la vez dos pequeñas partes de éste están sujetos por dos largos cintos negros lo que le da una apariencia angelical de una chica de tiempos medievales.

Pega un pergamino en la pared finamente esculpida.

Mary Hargreaves: (Al gran grupo de gente frente si) - Bien, he aquí su trabajo muchachos. No quiero quejas- Acomoda los encajes de su rojo vestido estilo Francia 1670. Antes de tomar asiento y abanicarse. Los expectantes que en un gran grupo van a darse el conocimiento de que trata, todos estos se amontonan frente dicho documento. Mary saca una copia de este y lo comienza a leer en tono alto al seccionarse que un par comienza a discutir frente el pergamino y debido a esto dificultan la visualización del resto de la muchedumbre.

-Lo suponía- Mira con notoria molestia a través de sus perladas pupilas zafiro a cierto chico de bandana en la cabeza y a otro de ojos amatistas, da un suspiro y procede ya sabiendo la reacción de muchos. Los chicos se acercan a ella ya viendo inútil la posibilidad de leer con ese par ahí parado y le rodean en un perfecto medio circulo. –La obra será Cinderella-

-¿Quién será cenicienta?- Pregunta una emocionada chica pelinegro (Kurumi, para la que no la conoce, el la chiquilla que va a una cita con Syusuke y se ganó el odio de toda chica tras esto…)

-¡Mamushi puede ser la madrastra! Le queda bien con su fea cara-

-¡Callaos Momoshiro o te cambio el personaje por la rata Jack- Anuncia una enfadada y amenazante Mary.

-Ja, Rata- Kaidoh, el otro chico en disputa señala burlonamente al regañado –Te queda bien-

-Si sigues.. Kaidoh, serás Gus gus- Una nueva persona hace aparición entre el grupo, se abre paso entre tantos y toma asiento en la silla de junto a la chica que a tan temprano inicio ya perdió todo rastro de paciencia.

-Von Liesel, por fin llegas- Suspiro nuevamente Hargreaves ante la tardanza de ésta última

La chica recién integrada al grupo llega con una sombrilla en mano lo que indica que el ambiente externo está lloviendo a cantaros, ella a diferencia de Mary viste un traje más corto, un vestido negro y con falsos blancos bajo este, unas medias a media rodilla color blancas y con cintos en su final, zapatos estilo charol.. Una viva imagen de una Doll o para ilustrarlo más precisamente, se puede formar el estilo de vestimenta de Marion Phauna. Su cabello lo lleva sujeto con cintos negros de blondas blancas y a diferencia de su compañera, su cabello es lacio y más corto.

-Estamos escasos de tiempo.. Hargreaves por favor sigue en lo que estabas ante de mi interrupción- Sugirió la recién llegada observando con una sonrisa maliciosa a cada uno de los presentes. -Ah, no se alteren. En la obra de Charles Perrault a las ratas no le dan mayor participación que los parásitos roñosos de la casa, así que en esta obra no estarán incluidas- Aclaro Liesel para satisfacción de los presentes que, seguramente, se negarían a tomar semejantes personajes.

-Bien.- La chica de cabellos rizados se preparo para ver el rostro de cada individuo que iría nombrando a continuación.

Cinderella

Cenicienta: Fuji Syusuke

Madrastra: Ryuzaki Sumire

Hermanastra mayor: Atobe Keigo

Hermanastra menor: Mizuki Hajime

Padre de Cenicienta: Banji

Hada: Kikumaru Eiji

Sir de Austria (Invitado a la fiesta): Momoshiro Takeshi

Príncipe de Hungría (Invitado a la fiesta): Echizen Ryoma

Conde de Alemania (Invitado a la fiesta): Sanada Genichirou

Princesas (Invitadas): Kamio Akira, Yukimura Seiichi, Ibu Shinji

Maestro de ceremonia: Echizen Nanjiroh

Rey: Inui Sadaharu

Reina: Kaidoh Kaoru

Príncipe: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Duque (Ayudante del Rey): Oishi Syuichiroh

Voz: Fuji Yumiko

Maquillaje y vestuario: Saori Shiva y Osakada Tomoka

Luces e iluminación: Masashi Arai

Limpieza: Satoshi Horio "Yeta"

Directores: Francesca Von Liesel y Mary Hargreaves

(No nos maten por la selección de personajes.. En especial por las hermanastras y las princesas)

(Horio se mereció ese lugar después de que escribí su nombre en iluminación la computadora se trabo así que ambas lo consideramos Yeta teatral)

Meses de intensos ensayos pasaron donde con mucho trabaja se había conseguido que este extenso grupo de individuos aceptasen sus papeles y convivieran armoniosamente con sus compañeros ¿Cómo dicho grupo aceptan las locas ideas de este excéntrico par? Sólo ellos lo saben Pacto de silencio´es lo que mantienen entre ellos.

El día de la presentación ha llegado y la gente poco a poco fue ingresando en el lujoso teatro y acomodándose en los asientos.

El primer llamado de timbre sonó seguido de un segundo para finalizar con el tercero que indicaba que la obra comenzaría en pocos segundos, todos guardaron silencio y espectando presenciaron como el telón del escenario se abrió.

--------------------------------------(†)-----------------------------------------

Cinderella

Tenipuri Versión

Sucedió una vez que en tierras muy lejanas había un pequeño reino prospero, tranquilo y rico en romances y tradición.

Y allí en un castillo señorial y alumbroso vivía un caballero viudo con su pequeño hijo Syusukecienta, aunque él era un padre amable y cariñoso que le daba a su hijo toda clase de lujos y comodidades sentía que le hacia falta el cariño de una madre y así pensando, volvió a contraer nupcias eligiendo para su segunda esposa una viuda de buena familia con dos hijos de la misma edad de Syusukecienta que se llamaban Atobe y Mizuki (N/As: Lo pondremos por los apellidos por que así son más conocidos por lo que vemos)

Pero con el tiempo la perversa madrastra demostró sus verdaderos sentimientos, cruel y calculadora y celosa de los encantos y cualidades de Syusukecienta que hacia ver aún más odiables a sus caprichosos hijos, se propuso no cesar hasta ver realizados los planes que ella tenía para el futuro de sus hijos.

Y así hablando en tiempo aquel castillo señorial fue quedando en ruinas, toda la fortuna de la familia era derrochada en los dos egoístas hermanastros mientras Syusukecienta humillado y maltratado acabo por ser el sirviente de su propia casa, Lo obligó a las más viles tareas de la casa: él era el que fregaba los pisos y la vajilla, el que limpiaba los cuartos de la señora y de los señoritos.

Syusukecienta dormía en lo más alto de la casa, en una buhardilla, sobre una mísera pallasa, mientras sus hermanos ocupaban habitaciones con parquet, donde tenían camas a la última moda y espejos en que podían mirarse de cuerpo entero.

El pobre muchacho aguantaba todo con paciencia, y no se atrevía a quejarse ante su padre, de miedo que le reprendiera pues su mujer lo dominaba por completo. Cuando terminaba sus quehaceres, se instalaba en el rincón de la chimenea, sentándose sobre las cenizas, lo que le había merecido el apodo de Culocenizón puesto por su hermanastro Atobe. El menor, Mizuki, que no era tan malo como el mayor, no se burlaba tan seguidamente y sin cesar del desdichado, sin embargo le envidiaba por que Syusukecienta, con sus míseras ropas, no dejaba de ser cien veces más hermoso que é y su hermano que andaban tan ricamente vestidos.

A pesar de todo Syusukecienta seguía siendo el hermoso joven de la sonrisa encantadora por que en cada nuevo amanecer renacía en él la esperanza de que algún día todos sus hermosos sueños se vieran realizados, Todos incluidos el ver a Mizuki y Atobe limosneando en la calle con harapos de ropas.

-¡Syusukecienta! ¡Apresúrate con el té de las cinco!- La voz severa y áspera de una mujer cuyo traje oscuro y abanico de terciopelo le daba un toque único de una madrastra antes viuda.

La mujer que descansaba su anciano cuerpo en la gran silla de la sala similar a un trono se abanicaba, frente de ella dos mujeres que, para Syusukecienta, al darse cuenta se su presencia le parecieron otro par de urracas arrogantes y feas al igual que su madrastra. –Caray, cada día más inútil-

-Te comprendo Sumire, amiga querida-

-Sí, señora- Un joven que vestía de harapos se asomo por el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía con su diestra una bandeja con tazas, una azucarera y un plato de galletas mientras que con la otra llevaba jugo de naranja y chocolates artesanales de exportación holandesa –Disculpe la tardanza- Entra en la sala con mucho cuidado de no caer o bien no derramar ni una sola gota de té y al llegar hasta donde las mujeres dejo la bandeja del té y galletas en una mesa de centro -¿Se les ofrece algo más?- Pregunto el chico de cabello castaño sin borrar la sonrisa que siempre permanecía en su rostro.

-No, retírate- Con un ademán de mano ordeno que desapareciera de su vista

-Pobre Sumire- Una de las mujeres negó con su cabeza en desaprobación mientras el chico se retiraba –Has sufrido tanto teniendo que soportar a este rebelde chico, deberías de internarlo permanentemente en el internado de Paris-

-Lo he pensado, creedme, pero el desconsiderado de Banji no me lo permite y dice que se sentirá infeliz sin su hijo cerca- Se afirmo la cabeza con si diestra simulando cansancio

-¿Aunque sea tan sucio y feo?-

-Es lo que hay, querida-

-¡Ho ho ho!- El trío de urracas comenzó a reír a carcajadas al unísono intencionalmente fuerte para que el chico se sintiese humillado con tales comentarios aunque estuviera a lo lejos se podían escuchar sus bulliciosas carcajadas en toda la casa mas Syusukecienta ignoro toda clase de burlas y siguió con su camino, abrió con cuidado la gran puerta de la sala de música e ingreso en ella encontrándose con el par de hermanos.

-¡Tanto tardas!- Un muchacho de cabello morado oscuro salio en su encuentro, con ambas manos en su cintura le mira con enfado -¿Qué tanto hacías?-

-Atendía a vuestra madre- Pasa por su lado y se dirige al escritorio del lugar para dejar la bandeja con jugo de naranja

-Oh, entonces es entendible-

-¡Calla Mizuki! No le justifiques-

-No le justifico y.. ¡No me hagas callar!-

-¡Te hago callar cuando quiera!- (N/As: Se supone que las hermanas de Cenicienta siempre pelean entre si y pues.. así seguimos aquí)

-¿A sí?-

-¡Sí!-

-…-

-¿Ya ves? Es que nadie le gana a una persona tan magnifica y divina como yo- Al haber triunfado una vez más sus aires de ego subieron victoriosos -¿Verdad, Syusukecienta? ¿Verdad que soy bondadoso y bueno?-

-¿Persona magnifica y divina?- Syusukecienta se interrogo así mismo en voz alta mientras apoyaba su rostro en su puño izquierdo -¿Bondadoso y bueno?- Siguió pensándolo detenidamente _¿Se está hablando de Atobe?_

-¡Bah!- Harto de la duda de este querello -¿Qué sabe una rata insignificante como tú? Yo te diré ¡Nada!- Dejo de lado a aquel infame y se dedico a contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero a un lado de los esquineros repletos de libros

-¡Syusukecienta!- El chico pelinegro que pocos momentos antes del interrogatorio al castaño había cogido un vaso de jugo de naranja pego este al rostro del mencionado -¿Qué significa esto? ¡No está helado! ¡Y no tiene la rodaja de limón a un lado!-

-Lo siento, Mizuki, pero sí lo estaba.. Sólo que con el calor que hay y con la demora que me provocó tu madre..Y pues, no quedaban limones-

-Bueno- Atobe pareció volver en si después de largos momentos viéndose y piropeándose así mismo en el espejo para volver a donde ese par –Un error lo comete cualquiera- Tanto Mizuki como Syusukecienta, quien seguía con el vaso pegado a su rostro, quedaron atónitos tras esto –Syusukecienta- Aparto de un fuerte empujón a Mizuki mandándolo lejos y causando un gran bullicio tras su caida, tomo al castaño suavemente por los hombros dirigiéndolo consigo hacia una silla frente al gran piano, le hace sentar en esta –Debes de estar cansado de tanto trabajar..-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- Mizuki, muy despeinado tras la caída sufrida se acerca a ellos

-¿Estas bien, Atobe? ¿Quieres que traiga algún medicamento en especial?- Syusukecienta no entendía lo que sucedía con su hermanastro ¿Por qué tan atento? Algo malo de seguro le iba a suceder.

-"Esta bien, señorito Atobe"- Le corrigió –Recuerda que debes tratarme con formalidad y no, no requiero de ningún medicamento-

-Lo siento-

-Descuida- Se aparto de él y con una sólo mirada le indico a Mizuki que se dirigiera al piano, Syusukecienta estaba comenzando a temer.

-Mizuki ve a tocar el piano para que, mientras Syusukecienta descansa, oiga nuestra hermosa melodía-

-No se preocupen, yo estoy con más energías que nunca es más creo que iré a limpiar el gallinero o el baño personal de la señora Sumire de inmediato- Syusukecienta se levantó dispuesto a retirarse-huir de la sala pero el mismísimo Atobe se lo impidió obligándolo a tomar asiento nuevamente

-¡Aquí te quedas! Mizuki, toca nuestra melodía-

Asiendo caso omiso de su hermano mayor Mizuki comenzó a tocar el piano, después de la llave de sol y la semi corchea Atobe comenzó a cantar una canción la cual la letra no recordaba, Mizuki tocaba el piano peor que abuelo con parkinson y Atobe cantaba similar a un perro muriéndose (N/As: Atobe canta bonito, pero en este fic no xD) Syusukecienta resistía todo con una sonrisa amable y con un rostro inalterable y así, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, soporto los primeros treinta minutos de horroroso concierto por parte de sus hermanastro hasta que estos se cansaron de tanta gratitud y detuvieron su espectáculo.

-Bien, ya descansó, ahora que se largue- Sugirió el pianista

-Sí, creo que es mejor que me retire- Syusukecienta se levanto de aquella silla pero nuevamente Atobe impedía su camino

-Antes de irte tienes que respondernos ¿Verdad, Mizuki?-

-Sí- Afirmo éste

-¡No, no, no!- Atobe se giro molesto en dirección al pelinegro quien se rizaba tranquilamente un mechón de cabello con su índice -¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Tienes que decir Usu´!-

-¡No diré tan estúpida palabra!- Se levanto de un salto y le encaro directo y frente –No soy tu esclavo Kabaji, el cual.. Aún permanece encerrado en el calabozo y has olvidado soltar-

-¡Pues yo quiero que digas usu! ¡Soy el hermano mayor así que obedece!-

-¡Que no! ¡Me niego!-

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!- Recibe la más sentenciante y fulminante mirada que Keigo pueda dar a quien se atreva a desobedecerle le desobedece –'Usu´- Encogiéndose de hombros

-Así esta mejor..- Victorioso se gira para nuevamente observar a Syusukecienta -¿Qué te pareció nuestro concierto, Syusukecienta?-

-Canta muy bonito, joven Atobe, como los dioses y el señorito Mizuki toca divinamente-

-Di lo que de verdad piensas o no habrá cena para ti hoy- Amenazó Atobe no creyente en las palabras de este, algo que el altanero muchacho había aprendido tras años de convivir con ese ser es que Syusukecienta tenía, aunque no se notara mucho, una sonrisa distinta para cada ocasión y esta era la cínica e hipócrita que generalmente colocaba frente a ellos.

-Bueno.. –Posa un dedo sobre su mentón y sin menores escrúpulos expresó –Usted canta peor que una gata en celo y Mizuki.. toca muy mal el piano, es más.. Al principió pensé que él estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco o algo similar por la forma en que lo tocaba- Sonriente

-¡Mamá! ¡Syusukecienta esta diciendo aberraciones!- Mizuki llamaba escandalosamente a su madre

-¡Lárgate de aquí rata de alcantarilla que no aprecia la buena música! ¡Vete a tu pocilga!-Atobe lo empujo hacia el pasillo ocasionando que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

-¿Qué sucede, mis niñitos lindos?- La madrastra se detuvo ante quien le obstaculizaba el camino -¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Todo el día te la pasas durmiendo en el suelo! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que mis amistades te vean hay de borracho!-

-¡No estoy borracho!- Se levanta y sacude sus harapos y tomando la escoba que permanecía en el pasillo

-¡No me subas el tono!- Alzo su puño en seña intimidante –¡Y aprovechando que tienes esa escoba ve a limpiar de una vez!-

-Él dijo que yo era una ramera en celo y que Mizuki era un enfermo mental con síndrome de Down- Atobe le acusó descaradamente asomándose por el hombro de la anciana sacándole la lengua burlonamente al castaño -¿Verdad, Mizuki?-

-Sí- Atobe le queda mirando feo –Es decir.. Usu´-

-¡No es cierto! Yo no dije eso, yo les dije que eran pésimos músicos y él ha cambiado lo que le dije en cosas más vulgares-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle una cosa así a mis niños? ¡Es más! ¿Cómo te atreves a contrariarlos? ¡Vete de aquí y no salgas de tu habitación! ¡Hoy no cenaras!- Le quito la escoba y le empezó a perseguir con esta para, al alcanzarlo, golpearle pero Syusukecienta aparte de ser bello e inteligente era muy rápido y apenas haber subido unos peldaños hacia su buhardilla perdió a la lenta anciana en el camino, cerro la puerta de su habitación con el corazón en la mano y muy agitado

-Esos maricas..- Frunció el ceño –Siempre me están acusando con su madre- Dio un suspiro.

Para él había sido un largo día de fregar el suelo de toda la casa, lavar las cortinas, los platos y la ropa de su hermanastros y madrastra y para colmo tener que soportar tan infernal show de ese par, se quito su viejo delantal de tela blanca y muchos bolsillos y lo extendió en la única y solitaria silla de esa habitación.

Observo la buhardilla unos instantes, estaba bastante desordenada y era por que tenía tiempo para todo y todos en la casa, inclusive para sentarse en las cenizas a un lado de la chimenea a contemplar el cuadro de su amable madre, pero no tenia tiempo para él y mucho menos para aquel cuarto tan maltratado que únicamente lo que lo mantenía con vida eran las hermosas plantas que decoraban su ventana

-¡Las plantas!-

Exclamo al recordarlas, corrió hacia la pequeña fuente con agua que usaba para lavarse el rostro y con un jarro sacó liquido de ella y se acerco a la ventana, inclino la jarra y dejo derramar el agua sobre sus preciadas plantas, cuando termino dejo la jarra de lado y vio el reloj de la plaza central, pese a ser un horrible y sucio cuarto tenía la mejor vista hacia la ciudad que el resto de las habitaciones de la casa, el reloj indicaba las seis cuarenta, hora en que ocasionalmente se ven aves buscando sus nidos para irse a dormir y es así como lo predijo que una pequeña ave roja y cantora se posó en la ventana de Syusukecienta recitando bella sinfonía

-Esto si es música- Con su índice delicadamente acaricio la diminuta cabeza del pájaro –No como los gritos de Atobe- Sonrió divertido al recordar aquel momento, pese a los malos tratos que recibía se vengaba minimamente en ser el siempre sincero y franco Syusukecienta. Cuando el gorrión termino de cantar se echo a volar hacia su nidal dejando en soledad al chico quien por primera vez en el día abrió sus ojos esperanzadores mirando en gran palacio del Rey –Que bonita es la vida que la gente de la realeza lleva, todos ellos son tan elegantes y usan esos hermosos trajes..- Dio un suspiro –Como me hubiese gustado nacer como el príncipe- La cuidad ya oscurecía y más valía que el se fuera a dormir para que mañana antes del alba del amanecer despertase para emprender un largo y arduo día de trabajo domestico.

-Querido hijo, debes entender que tus hermanastros no son siempre buenos, por eso es mejor que no te pelees con ellos ya que tu madre te regañara pronto-

-Ella no es mi..- Syusukecienta observo los ojos afligidos y cansados de su padre antes de continuar –Esta bien, evitare problemas con ellos- Sonrió ocultando su molestia

-Gracias, sé que cuento contigo- Después de un largo momento de charla por fin el hombre había terminado

-¡Baji!- Una voz dura y prepotente se hizo presente tras ellos

-¿Si, mi bella Sumire?- En tono cómplice a Syusukecienta –Que de bella no tienes nada- Ambos expresaron su burla en risillas que pronto fueron acalladas por el gesto de la mujer

-Vete de aquí, sólo estorbas en el trabajo de Syusukecienta-

-Esta bien, mi querida- Se levanto de el sillón y obedeció de inmediato pero antes de retirarse hizo recordar lo hablado con su hijo

-Syusukecienta, friega mejor el piso aún esta sucio-

-Si, señora-

Y así Syusukecienta paso con paño en mano y cubeta con agua y jabón tras el recorriendo cada rincón de la gran casa limpiando y fregando el piso de esta hasta dejarlo impecable, ya había terminado con todo y sólo faltaba preparar el té

Un acomplejado Rey se paseaba de un lado a otro con los brazos tras su espada y con rostro de pocos amigos, observaba de vez en cuando las expresiones de la reina quien permanecía sentado bordando tranquilamente, el rey a ratos se detenía frente a la colección de cuadros que tenía en esa habitación.

Su hijo pronto cumpliría sus dieciséis años y aún no lo había comprometido con nadie, eso no estaba para nada bien en la imagen de un reinado elogiado como el de él.

-¿Qué es lo que te acompleja, Inui?- Finalmente la reina Kaoru se atrevió a preguntar a su inquieto marido

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?- Kaoru observo con detenimiento el cuadro en que se había detenido a contemplar el rey

-¿No crees que le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto?-

-Es la imagen imperial, Kaoru, falta poco para el XVI aniversario de cumpleaños de Tezuka y éste aún no se a casado.-

-Aún es joven, puede conseguir pretendiente en lo que queda..-

-¡No! Tiene que casarse ahora, el hijo de Oshitari Yuushi tiene quince años y ya esta tiene prometido ¿Por qué no el mío si ya es mayor que el de él?-

-Por que.. No esta interesado en el matrimonio..-

-¡Rey Sadaharu!- Un hombre de ojos esmeralda hizo ingreso en la habitación jadeando tras haber corrido por todo el palacio real

-¿Qué sucede, duque Syuichiroh?-

-Su excelencia- Hace una reverencia ante Inui y Kaidoh –Me ha llegado la noticia de que el hijo del rey Oshitari.. Ya se casó-

-Había un 90 probabilidades de que exactamente ésa sería la noticia que me darías- Se acomodo las gafas dejando de observar el cuadro de su hijo

-¿Qué haremos, su excelencia? El príncipe cumplirá dieciséis años la próxima semana y aún permanece soltero y sin interés alguno de casarse ¡El reinado será un fracaso si no conseguimos alguien indicado para él!-

-Tranquilo, duque, sé que hacer en circunstancias como estas-

-¿Qué hará, su alteza real?-

-Daremos una gran fiesta donde invitaremos a todas las personas de sangre elite y real a la ceremonia de Tezuka-

-¿Eso ayudara?-

-¡Claro! Según mis datos- De el cajón de su escritorio saca un cuaderno y comienza a leer –Vendrá un 10 de la gente sólo por la comida y recepción, de seguro entre este grupo vendrá Sir Momoshiro de Austria-

-Ese tipo.. Sólo viene a fastidiar es mejor que no venga- Con desagrado Kaoru recordó a ése Sir que siempre le sacaba de quicio

-No podemos rehusarnos a no invitar a ciertas personas ya que eso nos traerá conflictos, su realeza- Recomendó el Duque

-Como decía.. Un 10 vendrá por ese motivo, el 10 vendrá por cordialidad, a este numero se le toma en cuenta de que son viejas solteronas y gorda que buscan a un príncipe joven a quien exprimir pero que no ven muchas posibilidades, un 20 serán sanguijuelas que vengan tras la herencia de Tezuka y un 60 vendrá para casarse con él por que le cuentan apuesto y buen partido y ese 60 es el que realmente me importa-

-¿Quiere que le busque el regalo que le dará al príncipe?-

-¿Regalo?- Con tono dudoso

-¡Claro! Es su cumpleaños ¿Acaso eso no interesa?-

-No, ahora interesa ganarle el matrimonio al rey de Inglaterra y su hijo el príncipe Kirihara, He he, éste si no me ganará- Cerro su libro tras revisar la lista –Duque Syuichiroh de el aviso por todo los reinos de que asistan a esta celebración yo por el momento ire a aportar con el rey de Suiza, Yanagi Renji, a ver quien gana esta vez con sus datos.

Toda la semana había sido un caos en la casa después de recibir la invitación que el duque Syuichiroh trajo en representación del Rey Sadaharu y hoy se cumplía el día del cumpleaños del príncipe Tezuka y a Syusukecienta le había tocado el peor trabajo, aparte de limpiar, lavar, coser, cocinar y consentir en los caprichos a esos dos ahora también tenía como trabajo preparar sus atuendos y opinar a cada instante de cómo se veían, pues a pesar de que ambos lo detestaban admitían que Syusukecienta tenía muy buen gusto.

-Syusukecienta que pena que no pueda ir al baile de esta noche- La madrastra se abanicaba en su sillón-trono

-No importa, no son cosas para mi- Decía un sonriente castaño que media la hechura del traje del señorito Mizuki quien estaba sobre un banco mientras este le daba las ultimas punzadas a su traje

-¡Pues claro! ¿Quién se fijaría en un pordiosero feo como tú?- Se burlo Mizuki desde lo algo

-Además, yo, Atobe ira al baile, no sé por que la gente se molesta en ir si bien se sabe que el príncipe Tezuka me escogerá a mi por mi elegancia, carisma, sencillez y belleza. Y aunque ese principito de tercera no merezca tan divino ser estoy dispuesto a casarme con él con tal de demostrar al mundo que soy superior a ellos-

-Ya esta listo, joven Mizuki- Syusukecienta ahora se dirige hacia Atobe y comienza a darle también a su traje las ultimas puntadas para que quede a la perfección –Seria bonito si pudiera ir.. Me gustaría ver a toda esa gente-

-Pues te tendrás que conformar con soñar por que adefesios como tú jamás serían invitados a un lugar tan decente como ese y.. ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado escoria!- Le da con el periódico que leía en la cabeza de Syusukecienta al momento que este le entierra el alfiler en su pierna derecha

-Lo siento, fue sin querer- El agredido reír divertido ante la reacción de su hermanastro, a decir verdad era entretenido ver las expresiones de dolor de estos y ya bien se había entretenido con Mizuki. –Pero puede estar feliz por que ya he terminado-

-Bien, ahora correte- Syusukecienta se hizo a un lado dejando libre el camino hacia el espejo donde Atobe se maravilló por la elegancia de su traje que lo hacia ver precioso

-Muchachos- La mujer hizo sonar sus palmas llamando la atención de los tres chicos –Ya estamos todos listos, vamos por que se ha hecho tarde y al príncipe no le gusta la gente impuntual, Syusukecienta ve a abrir la puerta-

-Si, señora-

El joven obedeció resignadamente y abrió la pesada puerta debido a tanto detalle esculpido en ella como por dentro y fuera de hermoso madero y diseños europeos, vio como la urraca mayor salía hacia el coche que les esperaba afuera, conducido por su padre, pues a este lo vistieron como el cochero, seguida de ella venía el par de hijos que discutían sobre quien se veían mejor cada uno defendiéndose y votando por si mismos, los vio salir de la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta sintió como alguien la detenía.

-¿Qué sucede, Atobe?-

-Para que veas que soy amable, le pediré las sobras de comida al príncipe para mi ¨Querido hermanito¨-

-Oh, muchas gracias, que amable de tu parte- Le sonreía, si, pero con los mayores deseos de asesinarlo y de paso asesinar a su hermano y a esa vieja decrepita para ir él en vez de esos tontos que perfectamente sabía que no eran los indicados para el muy bueno, amable y sociable príncipe Tezuka, esa era su sana opinión sobre la imagen real y ese pesado de Atobe el cual lo miraba por lo poco abierta que estaba la puerta osaba en llamar al príncipe en rata sumisa

-Ah, ah. Así no, recuerda como te enseñe-

-Muchas gracias, Oh gran Atobe-sama cuya bondad y amabilidad exceden límites sin igual incluso con una miserable basura como yo, le estoy muy agradecido por todo su afecto y cordialidad así mi-

-Mucho mejor- Le ayudo en el trabajo a Syusukecienta y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Ya varias horas habían pasado desde que la fiesta había comenzado y Syusukecienta observaba melancólico desde la ventana de su cuarto como el castillo era iluminado y como los carruajes reales iban llegando cual de todos más hermosos y él ahí se había quedado lavando la ropa interior de ese par de locos.

-De seguro el príncipe Tezuka tiene mucho de donde escoger con tanta gente linda.. Espero que no se fije en Atobe o en Mizuki.. pueden embrujarlo y cegarlo y le harán mucho mal- Dio un suspiro

Su sueño, El esperar el día en que el rey anunciara el día en que ofreciese a su hijo en matrimonio para que el afortunado ser el cual él escogiera viviera junto tan guapo y gentil príncipe había llegado y él se encontraba ahí encerrado viendo como todos reían felices de la vida mientras el pemanecia a oscuras y en soledad de ese cuarto, bueno, en realidad sólo lo imaginaba pero la imagen era tan real.

Pensamientos on

-Hola príncipe Tezuka, soy la mujerzuela Condesa que viene de Rusia para casarse con usted sólo por su dinero y acostarme con usted para darle un hijo y quedarme con su herencia- Una chica vistiendo un ajustado y descotado vestido blanco le habla de pronto acercndose peligrosamente a él

-Que gentil de su parte- Con una sonrisa amable –Me siento feliz de que todo el mundo venga hoy a mi cumpleaños y en especial que quieran casarse conmigo, siempre e estado buscando alguien con quien estar ya que me siento solo- Desde el balcón da una mirada hacia la casa de Sumire especialmente a la buhardilla de ésta donde un joven le observaba –Lastima que ese hermoso joven jamás quiso venir a conocerme..- Da un triste suspiro –Ahora me tendré que conformar en casarme con una persona descerebrada y ambiciosa como todas las que están aquí y hacerle feliz por aquel que de seguro me odia tanto y no ha venido-

-Oh, príncipe que amable Ha ha ha- Muchas personas sedientas de Tezuka's se acercan a él incluido sus hermanastros.

-Elíjame a mi, no le haré sufrir mientras me de dinero-

-O a mi, soy la princesa Barbie bonita y con muy poco cerebro-

-Nada, basuras insignificantes. el príncipe Tezuka sólo le pertenece a esta divinidad llamada Atobe Keigo así que largo y apártense del tarado de Kunimitsu ¿Verdad, príncipe Tezuka que ya decidiste casarte conmigo?-

-Usu´-

Pensamientos off

-¡No! ¡Con Atobe no!- Se hecho sobre su cama a desahogar sus amarguras sobre su desdeñada almohada -¡No es justo! ¡Yo debería de estar ahí!-

Tras tan amargo pensamiento no pudo más que aceptar lo miserable que se vería él en esa ropa frente a gente tan elegante y bonita ¿Qué haría él así? De seguro el rey daría la orden de que lo echaran confundiéndolo con un pordiosero.. No había posibilidad alguna de que ese sueño, que día a día le daba esperanzas, fuese cumplido.

-¡Hola!- Su hada, que la vio anegada en lágrimas, se apareció y preocupado le pregunto -¿Qué es lo que te pasa Syusukecienta?-

-No es nada, Hada Eiji- Aún con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

Eiji se acerca a él y le levanta su rostro, Syusukecienta ve un hada de brillantes alitas, vestido también igualmente de llamativo y color rosa, en su cabello lo adorna una tiara de diamantes y lleva en su mano una brillante y llamativa varita.

-No estés triste.. ¡Mira! Hoy te concebiré un deseo.- Tratando de subirle los ánimos

-¿Lo qué sea?- Se levanta de la cama con mayor disposición

-Lo que sea- Sonríe ante la expresión soñadora del chico -¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Dulces? ¿Regalos? ¿Ositos de peluches?-

-No, es algo mejor- Sonríe angelicalmente y pide -Deseo que internen a la vieja Sumire en el asilo más mediocre y sucio, que Mizuki y Atobe se vuelvan unos gordos feos y calvos y que nadie los quiera y al momento que escapen junto a su madre tras sacarla del asilo y en camino a las fronteras mueran descuartizados en las vías del tren-

-Eh.. etto..- Trago saliva ante el espeluznante deseo, Syusukecienta tenía un bonito rostro y de seguro un buen corazón pero su cerebro pensaba por si mismo sin ayuda de estos dos factores –No.. No puedo cumplir eso..-

-Dijiste que pidiera lo que sea..- Dio un suspiro y le abandonó dirigiéndose a la ventana para observar por ella el alumbrado y señorial castillo del Rey –Pero ese no es mi mayor deseo.. Me gustaría.. me gustaría…-

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile, no es cierto? ¡Eso si lo puedo conceder!- Dio un salto y se dirigió de inmediato hacia Syusukecienta -¡Pídelo! ¡Pídelo! ¡Te vas a divertir allá es muy bonito y entretenido!-

-¿Ya has ido antes?-

-No- Se encoge de hombros –Pero me han contado- Sonriente

-Bueno.. Me gustaría ir.. pero- Señala sus harapientos atuendos –No puedo ir así.. Tampoco tengo como llegar hasta allá, es imposible-

-¡Nada es imposible para mí!- Mira hacia ambos lados buscando algo en aquella habitación -¿No tienes algo..? ¿Qué me pueda servir?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Aquí no tienes nada, vamos allá afuera, al jardín-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Tráeme una calabaza, la más grande que tengas-

Syusukecienta fue en el acto a coger la mejor calabaza que encontró y se la llevó a su hada madrina, sin poder adivinar cómo esta calabaza podría hacerlo ir al baile. Eiji la vació y dejándole solamente la cáscara lo tocó con su varita mágica e instantáneamente la calabaza se convirtió en un bello carruaje dorado y muy elegante que al momento de crearse desprendió hermosos destellos pequeños y brillantes

-¡Cha chan!-

-Sorprendente-

-Ahora necesitas de gente elegante que te lleve al baile-

-¿Tengo que ir a buscar personas que quieran ir?-

-No tontito, lo haremos más fácil. Syusukecienta tu madrastra odia las ratas ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿No habrán algunas en las ratoneras que te ordenó instalar en el granero?-

-Ire a ver-

De inmediato Syusukecienta corrió hasta el granero y trajo consigo la gran ratonera en seguida miró dentro de la ratonera donde encontró seis ratas vivas. Eiji le dijo que levantara un poco la puerta de la trampa y las ratas salieron agradecidas por su liberación.

-Ire.. Con unas ratas, genial, Atobe ahora sí me tratara con mayor razón como tal-

-No seas negativo, sólo guarda silencio y observa- Acerco su rostro a las felices ratas que celebraban el estar en libertar -¿Nos ayudaran, verdad?- El pelirrojo supuso que las ratas dirían un sí –Ahora.. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras mágicas?- Un ademán de duda se apoderó de su rostro –Creo que estas eran.. "Leik Endel"-

De la varita salió un gran rayo similar a los de Harry Potter y las amables

ratas se transformaron en un gran y abominable dragón de seis cabezas que con su gran porte destruyó todo el granero salvándose a penas el par de chicos

-Oh, oh- Syusukecienta tendría el doble de trabajo para mañana después de este incidente

-¡Kya! ¡Esas no eran las palabras mágicas!- Se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos desesperadamente al ver aquel ser -¡Ya sé! Usare la magia de Disney "Biddibi badidi bu"

Dio un golpe con la varita y las ratas automáticamente pasaron de ser un dragón destruye todo a un grupo de briosos caballos blancos. Como no encontraba con qué hacer un cochero:

-Fujiko ¿No tienes otra rata o cualquier otro animal que te sea fiel?-

-Un perro que atacó a Mizuki es muy buen amigo mío-

-Tráelo-

-Bien..- Syusukecienta dio un silbido no muy alto pero eficaz a los oídos del fiel canino, un sabueso, corrió al llamado de quien siempre le había cuidado.

-Nya, me dan miedo los perros tan grande.. Pero éste está perfecto para el siguiente cargo- habiéndolo tocado quedó convertido en un cochero con un precioso bigote. En seguida vio a seis lagartos asomarse a ver es espectáculo, Eiji los apunto con su varita y los transformó en seis lacayos que se subieron en seguida a la parte posterior del carruaje, con sus trajes galoneados, sujetándose a él como si en su vida hubieran hecho otra cosa. -Ahora ya tienes como ir al baile-

-Es cierto, pero, ¿podré ir así, con estos vestidos tan feos?-

Su madrina no hizo más que tocarla con su varita, y al momento sus ropas se cambiaron en magníficos vestidos de oro y plata, todos recamados con joyerías; luego le dio un par de zapatillas de cristal, las más preciosas del mundo.

-Ya esta listo, ahora ve antes que se haga más tarde- Un sonriente y complacido Eiji le sonreía tiernamente

-¿No se te olvida advertirme algo?- Conociendo a su hada, algo debía de hacer y éste se había olvidado otra vez de mencionarle

-¡Ah, sí! Que cabeza loca la mía- Se dio con su palma diestra en la frente –Tienes que llegar antes de que el reloj marque las doce por que el encanto se desasirá a esa hora ¡Ahora sube, sube!- Le empuja suavemente al interior de la carroza –Diviértete y ¡Guárdame pastel!-

En el castillos muchas damas y jóvenes de la realiza danzaban en el salón principal un escueto baile ya que pronto sería el baile primordial donde el príncipe bailaría con la persona a la cual había designado para contraer nupcias. El rey y la reina permanecían sentados cada uno en su respectivo trono mientras el príncipe, sentado en uno menor, trataba de soportar tanta gente en un mismo lugar, cual de todas más molestosas con su felicitaciones y sus insinuaciones hacia él.

-Mira, hay esta ese infeliz de Sir Momoshiro- Carraspeó agriamente la reina Kaoru

-¡Hey! ¡Te escuche!- Desde el último rincón de la sala, en una mesa de exquisitos banquetes el mencionado respondió.

-Sir Momoshiro tú no cambias..-

-¿Cómo que tú? Principito de pacotilla soy mayor que tú trátame de usted- Se mete un bocado de brazo de reina a la boca

-Bah, Callate-

-Grrr-

-Ustedes dos siempre discutiendo, que problemáticos-

-Conde Sanada ¿Usted por aquí?-

-Sería una gran novedad si el príncipe de aquí por fin escogiera a alguien de una vez y según rumores esta tiene que ser la definitiva y es primordial que el representante de Alemania este aquí- Respondió sacando una vaso de Vodka (N/As: Debería ser cerveza ya que interpreta a un alemán pero el vodka lo hace ver más elegante)

-¿Por qué a él le tratas de usted?- Reclamó un molesto Sir

-Por que quiero, Baaaaka- Se bufo del _mayor_

-¡Ahg!-

-¡Ustedes tres!- Un hombre de sombrero de copa y bastón en mano se les acerco, el trio volteo a verle -¿Qué haces ahí parados? El baile principal va a comenzar y el rey no quiere que nadie quede sin bailar así que coger parejas-

-Maestro de ceremonias, bah, este Nanjiroh- Enarco una ceja al ver aquel tipo en traje

-Me gustaría, pero ya están todas tomadas- Un desilusionado Sir se expreso

-Al parecer otro año más en que el príncipe no escoge a nadie- Al percatarse de que el real nombrado permanecía intacto en su trono y que nadie quedaba disponible para el baile, el Conde anunció

-Mada mada dane-

-¿Cómo que no queda nadie? ¡Allá quedan tres personas! ¡A bailar!-

-¿Bailar? Yo no bailo- Se cruza de brazos y cerró sus ojos

-Vamos conde, no sea tan empaquetado y serio- Le coqueo el Sir

-No me interesa bailar, menos si no son de mi país -Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y observo al trío frente de ellos que se abanicaba y pudo observar bajo uno de estos echadores de viento a una persona en particular que le llamó la atención, se quedo perdido unos momentos ante tan angelical rostro

-Uy, el conde se nos enamoró-

-Sir Momoshiro, primera vez que tienes razón en algo- El príncipe Ryoma concordó con él al ver el rostro del Conde Sanada -¿Quién es a quien mira?-

-Es Yukimura Seiichi-

-Yuki..Yukimura..- Sanada parecía un poco perdido

-¡Dale! Anda e invítale a bailar ¡Anda!- Momoshiro le dio un pequeño empujoncito y el Conde se vio en medio del salón, se vería ridículo si se devolviese así que decidido continuó hasta llegar a su objetivo

-¿Me concede la siguiere pieza?- El siempre duro, inalterable y serio Sanada se vio por primera vez sonrojado y no mirando fijo a los ojos, cosa que generalmente hacia para intimidar, a quien le hablaba. Le extendió su mano esperando una respuesta –Por favor no me rechace, seré la burla de ese par.. – Aún acomplejado

-Claro- Con una bella sonrisa acepto y tomó la mano de este –Y no se preocupe, no pensaba rechazarle Conde-

Un ambiente único entre ambos se vio donde nadie más estuvo involucrado, mientras tanto en el otro costado de el gran salón

-Ha ha, el Conde es todo un galán- Festejo tras su triunfo el Sir Momoshiro

-Ahora es hora de que ustedes sean los galanes ¡Ir!- Los empujo hasta llevarlos al otro costado, obviamente ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo bailar pero no harían el ridículo escapando cobardemente de ese dúo y ser el hazme reír del pueblo.

-Me.. ¿Da esta pieza?- Ryoma fue el primero en romper el silencio después de acaparar la atención de la muchedumbre, él al menos no seria el que saliese corriendo de ahí y si Sir Momoshiro no seguía su ejemplo seria el centro de burlas de todos esos.

-.. – Bajando lentamente el abanico que cubría su rostro y enarca una ceja dudoso

-…- ¿Qué podía ser peor? Le había pedido baile ni nada más ni nada menos que a Ibu Shinji, pero ya estaba dicho y su orgullo era más importante así que le tomo y se lo llevo al centro del salón con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-Pobre príncipe chibi- Se rió, pues sabía la clase de rivalidad que llevaban esos dos de hace un tiempo –Bien, él es él y yo soy yo- Sin más que decir tomó la mano de la única persona que quedaba y la llevó al centro

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Eh?- Sir Momoshiro se giró para encontrarse con el rostro molesto de Kamio Akira -¡No puede ser!- Le suelta -No bailare contigo-

-Ni yo, Ja!-

-Os bailáis o le diré al rey que ustedes serán los próximos en beber su jugo-trago de reyes cosecha Inui- Amenazo el maestro de ceremonia

-…- Ambos chicos se colocaron en posición esperando la música de la orquesta para esperar el inicio del baile

-Le digo, su alteza, que mis hijos son los más educados y cultos que todo el reino pueda tener- Sumire muy amable y con una bella sonrisa en el rostro se acerco hasta el trono a aconsejar al rey y elogiar al príncipe

-¿Te gusta alguno de ellos, Tezuka?-

-No- Sin siquiera mirarles dio una fría respuesta

-Je,..- Sumire se aparto de el rey y tomo a sus hijos para hacer un circulo cómplice -¿Qué hacen? ¡Convénzanlo de que ustedes son los indicados! Recuerden que el que logre casarse con él será el heredero de todo esto-

-Pero el príncipe no tiene interés en nosotros, además un conde o un duque nos pueden ofrecer cosas similares- Mizuki señala a un grupo de elite que se encuentra en una de las mesas –Allá me prestan más atención que aquí- Además con él seré infeliz, ni habla ni me elogiaría nunca-

-Bien, Mizuki se quiere casar con un plebeyo de la corte como un insignificante duque o un diminuto Conde, así que es mi deber el conquistar al príncipe-

-Te lo dejamos a ti, Atobe-

-Claro, madre, que Mizuki se case con un panadero o uno de cualquiera, yo no te defraudare- El se separo del grupo vicioso y se acercó nuevamente al principie sin mayores permisos se sentó en el trono disponible a su lado –Sabes, Tezuka, sé que si no eliges tú elegirá tu padre por ti y aunque quieras o no hoy será el día en que escojas pretendiente y no otro-

-…-

-Y bien, todos a los que has rechazado han partidos a sus casas desechos y hecha un vistazo nada más, en esta sala hay muchos enamorados que se han unido hoy y solteros sólo quedamos tú, yo y la varonesa Ischlen- Señala a una mujer que mira coquetamente a Tezuka

-…- Este mira como esa mujer rolliza y gigantesca se sonroja al chocar sus miradas -¿Sugieres?-

-¿No es obvio? Cásate conmigo y tendrás a este bello ser a tu lado, aunque claro esta, si quieres una gorda de doscientos kilos sobre ti..- Le extendió su mano para que este le coja

-Ni modo..- Dio un suspiro, no tenia mayores opciones, si bien Atobe en una infancia, cuando él se hacia pasar por un ciudadano común el pelimora siempre se reía de él y mandaba hoy no sería más que un _bonito_ recuerdo del pasado. Levanto su palma, el rey y el duque desde atrás miraban con atención y el duque en especial desprendía billos de emoción a través de sus ojos, Tezuka estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Atobe cuando fue perturbado por el grupo de gente que se giraba y comentaba algo ¿Había ocurrido un atentado? Era el príncipe y tenía que asegurar a su pueblo. –Discúlpame Atobe- Se levanto del trono y no sólo él lo hizó los demás personajes importantes también lo hicieron, otros detuvieron sus bailes e incluso la orquesta ceso su concierto, el rey, la reina y el duque se levantaron de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Kaidoh -¿Quién fastidia ahora? ¿Eres de nuevo tú Sir zopenco?-

-¡Que soy Sir Momoshiro, no Sir zopenco! Y no soy yo el que causa el alboroto, cara de..- No pudo continuar, el asombro no se lo permitió

Un hermoso joven ingresaba elegante y delicadamente hacia el salón haciéndose paso entre los boquiabiertos presentes, su cabello castaño reluciente y su hermosos atuendo le hacían ver sobre saliente entre tanta gente, una vez que pudo llegar hasta el trono de los reales se inclino ante ellos.

El mismo rey, no dejaba de mirarla y de decir por lo bajo al duque

que desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía una persona tan bella como él.

-Disculpe, su alteza, por llegar tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero precisaba verlo aunque fuese una falta de respeto mi demora-

-No se preocupe- El príncipe victima del asombro ante tanta belleza se vio preso en el silencio y sólo pudo atinar a decir aquello y hacer un gesto que le indicaba que, a pesar de la tardanza, eran bienvenidas sus buenas intenciones.

-Ordena que continúen con la música, Syuichiroh- Ordeno Inui

-¡Sí, señor!- Poso el costado de su palma en su frente y tras ello salió corriendo hasta el compositor y pidió que continuase, junto a su grupo, con el musical

-¿Quién eres? Tu rostro se me hace conocido- Atobe interrumpió las miradas entre el príncipe y el recién llegado dando unos pasos y colocándose delante de estos -¿No nos hemos visto antes?-

-De seguro que sí, el mundo es tan pequeño, que si me reconoce se sorprenderá- Aún inclinado ante su excelencia con un don inimaginable al guardar la tensión de posiblemente ser descubierto por su hermanastro

-No me queda en duda, yo he visto tu rostro antes-

-Ya puede levantarse- Invito el príncipe a quien aún permanecía inclinado, pasando por una lado de Atobe -¿Usted es de aquí? ¿O viene de un reino vecino?- Le preguntó curioso

-Soy de aquí, de muy cerca- Se limito a responder colocándose firme y sonriéndole

-¡Ah, que hermoso es!- Kurumi, una de las mujeres más bellas pero también odiadas del reino exclamo al ver al muchacho

-¡El baile da inicio!- Anunció Nanjiroh, el maestro de ceremonia

-Me temo que me he quedado sin pareja debido a mi atraso, que mal inicio he dado a mi presentación en tan importante baile-

-No, su inicio no ha sido malo- Extiende su diestra hacia el castaño -¿Le molesta si bailamos?-

-¡Tezuka!- Atobe desde atrás le llama y al recibir la mirada desconforme de muchos –Ya, príncipe Tezuka-

-Claro que no, es más, para mi es un gran honor bailar con su alteza- Syusukecienta acepto la invitación del príncipe

-Tranquilo hijo, sólo debe de venir de paso, jamás nadie lo ha visto- Sumire sujeta de los hombros a Atobe quien se ve dispuesto a patear él, sí, él mismo a tan atrevido ser que osa quitarle la atención del príncipe –Además esto no es nada, el mismo príncipe es quien debe de dar el anuncio de quien ha escogido-

Mientras tanto la pareja principal se dirige hacia el centro del salón sin apartar sus miradas de sus ojos alejándose de los reclamos del chico, cuando llegaron al sitio pre destinado para el baile del príncipe ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto, Tezuka posó su zurda en la cintura de Syusukecienta y con su diestra toma la diestra de el castaño, Syusukecienta apoya su mano disponible sobre el hombro del príncipe el baile inicia y comienzan a danzar a compás de la música juntos las otras parejas y aunque fuesen cientos los invitaros se vieron en un punto donde sólo existían ellos dos, el príncipe extasiado con el recién llegado y Syusukecienta emocionado al, por fin, no soñar sino que actuar y es que el príncipe era tal y como lo imaginó, mejor que las imágenes roñosas que llegaban y mucho mejor que los rumores que circulaban en el pueblo, el príncipe era perfecto y su sonrisa era tal y como él la imagino, parecía ser que siempre era el hombre feliz que ilustró su mente.

-El príncipe..- Ryoma danzaba cerca de ellos junto a su pareja de baile y observaba a quien más importaba en ese momento

-Esta..- Kamio se sumo al juego de complete la oración pues este danzaba con el Sir muy cerca del príncipe de Hungría

-…- Él, la pareja de Echizen, sólo se reserva comentarios y no participa del juego

-…Sonriendo- Concluyó Sir Momoshiro que al igual que el resto no creía lo que veía -¡Dios mío el mundo se volvió loco!- Apunto a cierto conde que bailaba a un costado con una sonrisa en su rostro junto al siempre sonriente y hermoso Yukimura

-.. El Apocalipsis viene- El aporte de Ibu en toda la noche

El baile había cesado y pocas parejas permanecían aún danzando, Syusukecienta cortes y humilde le consebio todas las piezas que pedía el príncipe.Bailó con tanta gracia que fue un motivo más de admiración, pero había llegado el momento en que la imagen real del palacio tuvo que tomar asiento junto al rey y la reina en la mesa de la realeza, él tomo asiento en la mesa donde Sumire y sus hijos permanecían para disfrutar del rostro de Atobe, Mizuki y la madrastra.

Trajeron exquisitos manjares que el príncipe no probó, ocupado como estaba en observarlo.

-Atención- El duque Syuichiroh se paro en medio del salón y habló fuerte y claro –Ha llegado el momento en que nuestro honorable príncipe de ha conocer su voto hacia quien será la pareja y nueva princesa del príncipe y del reino, por favor guardar silencio-

Todos esperaban expectante la respuesta de su excelencia quien permanecía sereno en su trono, las personas comenzaron a rumorear muy bajo comentarios como "Soy yo a quien escogieron" "No, soy yo. Lo puedo asegurar" Sumire rezaba y rogaba por un cuarto amplio y cómodo y un trono igual al de la reina, Atobe sólo sonreía confiado y la varonesa Ischlen abrazaba al duque Syuichiroh impaciente de saber la respuesta del príncipe, Tezuka por fin se levanto de su trono y camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la familia de Sumire, esta salto emocionada al tenerlo tan cerca de ella

-¡Me ha elegido a mi!- La mujer se desmayó de la emoción

-¡Claro que no, vieja loca!- Atobe la regaño –Me ha escogido a mi, ¿Verdad?-

-Agradezco su buena disposición pero..- Dio unos cuantos paso más hasta llegar a Syusukecienta –Es con él con quien quiero casarme-

-¿Yo?- Syusukecienta parpadeo perplejo, uno de sus sueños, el vivir como alguien decente un día entre la gente bonita del palacio había sido cumplido y le gustaría que siempre se repitiese pero esta posibilidad salía de todo lo que él pedía y que nunca se imaginó tan maravillosa oportunidad

-¿Aceptaría casarse conmigo?- Se arrodilla ante él y pide su mano

-Yo..- El castaño no sabía que decir, esto era mucho para él, la alegría y felicidad lo invadió y gustoso de tanta bendición tomo las manos del príncipe y le sonrió –Yo siquiro-

De pronto oyó dar las doce _"Las doce! No me deben ver aquí, él no me debe ver así" _-Lo siento, me debo de ir- Soltó las manos de Tezuka y dando una torpe reverencia hacia él y los presentes y se fue a toda prisa

-¡Espera!-

Todos miraban atónitos como el hermoso joven corría a toda velocidad seguido del príncipe y tras este el duque y es resto del gentío real, Syusukecienta oía una y otra vez los campanazos que indicaban las doce

-Por favor espera- Pidió

-Lo siento mi príncipe, pero debo partir-

Corrió aún más rápido escaleras abajo y subió bruscamente en su carroza partiendo de inmediato, Tezuka no pudo detenerle y le vio marchar; él había dejado caer despreocupadamente una de sus zapatillas de cristal que el príncipe recogió con todo cuidado.

Preguntaron a los porteros del palacio si habían visto salir a un joven con las características de Syusukecienta; dijeron que no habían visto salir a nadie, salvo un muchacho muy mal vestido que tenía más aspecto de aldeano que de señorito.

El hijo del rey había recogido la zapatilla dedicándose a contemplarla durante todo el resto del baile, y que sin duda estaba muy enamorado de la bella personita dueña de la zapatilla. Y era verdad, pues a los pocos días el hijo del rey hizo proclamar al son de trompetas que se casaría con la persona cuyo pie se ajustara a la zapatilla.

-Bah, Ese Tezuka era muy poca cosa para mi, es más, no deseaba casarme con él-

-¿Y es por eso que no quiso darle su mano?- Limpiando los zapatos de Atobe con un viejo trapo

-Claro, Syusukecienta ¿Crees que babosos como él valen la pena?

-Lo que pasa es que Atobe esta sentido por que Tezuka no lo eligió a él-

-¡Cállate, Mizuki!-

-¡Pues cállame!- Al instante sintió como una bandeja de plata se estrellaba contra su rostro dejándolo inconsciente

-Es así la única forma de callarlo-

-Atobe- La mujer se acerco al trío.. Bueno, medio trío, y se inclino a un lado del pelimora –El príncipe ha dado la orden de buscar en casa por casa a ese misterioso chico-

-¿Y a mi qué?-

-Traerán una zapatilla de cristal y se la probaran a cada habitante y a quien le quede será con quien se case el príncipe, el duque ya esta aquí y precisa probar la zapatillas a los jóvenes de la casa-

-Reitero, ¿Y a mi qué?- Con ademán de desinterés

-Esta es tu oportunidad-

-Ja, ya dije que no me interesa ese tonto, Syusukecienta limpia de nuevo mis zapatos los has dejado sucios-

-Sí-

-Es una orden directa-

-Esta bien, hazlos pasar pero que no tarden-

-¿Y Mizuki?-

-Esta muerto- Respondió Syusukecienta por Atobe

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales barbaridades?- Le regaña molesta

-Esta ahí- Apunta a un desmayado Mizuki quien permanece tirado en el suelo con ruiseñores danzando a su alrededor

-¡Mizuki levántate!-

-…..-

-¡Mizuki!-

-Esta en coma-

-¡Cállate tú!-

-Syusukecienta esconde a Mizuki detrás del sillón antes que entren los señores esos- Ordeno Atobe

-Sí, de inmediato- El castaño ocultó a Mizuki tras un sillón y lo tapó con algunas telas –Ya esta-

-Bien, ahora quédate parado ahí- Syusukecienta obedeció a esto también

Sumire quien se había retirado corriendo había regresado con más calma junto al duque y un lacayo de este trayendo consigo la zapatilla de cristal.

-Buenas tardes, me honra tener la oportunidad de- Syuichiroh fue interrumpido por el chico que permanecía sentado en el sofá

-Si, si, si. Haga rápido a lo que ha venido y largase- Le corto

-Sí, disculpe- Hace una reverencia y acerca la zapatilla

El duque se inclinó y intento todo lo posible para que su pie cupiera en la zapatilla, pero no pudo, la zapatilla era bastante pequeña.

Syusukecienta, que las estaba mirando, y que reconoció su zapatilla, dijo riendo:

-¿Puedo probar si a mí me calza?

Tanto Sumire como Atobe se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas burlándose de él

-¿Para qué quieres probártela? ¿Crees que el príncipe se casaría con una basura como tú?- Sumire dijo molesta -¡Es una falta de respeto de tu parte!-

El gentil duque, habiendo mirado atentamente a Syusukecienta y encontrándolo muy lindo, dijo que era lo justo, y que él tenía orden de probarla a todos los jóvenes. Hizo sentarse a Syusukecienta y acercando la zapatilla a su piececito, vio que encajaba sin esfuerzo y que era hecha a su medida.

Grande fue el asombro de Atobe, Sumire y Mizuki quien resucito entre los muerto, pero más grande aún cuando Syusukecienta sacó de su bolsillo la otra zapatilla y se la puso.

-Aquí está el par- Sonriente

-In.. Imposible, debe de haber un error- Tartamudeó Atobe

-¡Se la debe de haber robado!- Acusó Sumire

-Ósea, ¿Hello? Syusukecienta era ese chico- Aclaró Mizuki, él único convencido del trío malicioso

-No me las he robado, señora-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te las robaste!-

En eso y para la mejor suerte de Syusukecienta llegó su hada madrina Eiji

Quien le ayudó a callar la boca a la vieja

-Syusukecienta no es ningún ladrón-

-¿Puedes probar eso?- Pregunto enfadada

-Mírenlo por ustedes mismos- Habiendo tocado con su varita los vestidos de Syusukecienta, los volvió más deslumbrantes aún que los anteriores dejando perplejos a todos, el duque y la familia le reconoció de inmediato y no quedaron más dudas entre los presentes.

Fue conducido ante el joven príncipe, vestido como estaba. Él lo encontró más bello que nunca, y pocos días después se casaron. Syusukecienta pidió que su nombre fuese el de él y no el apodo que le había dado sus hermanastro así que pasó a llamarse Syusuke. El matrimonio fue la más hermosa celebración que el reino y los reinos invitados pudieron apreciar al salir de la iglesia junto a su príncipe el duque Syuichiroh, Sir Momoshiro y el hada Eiji arrojaron arroz sobre ellos en señal de buena bondad y prosperidad, ambos subieron a su carroza matrimonial y se dirigieron a su próximo destino, unas vacaciones por todo Europa al llegar Syusuke fue coronado y fue el mejor gobernante que el reino pudo tener. Y vivió por siempre feliz al lado de su amado

¿Qué sucedió con Atobe, Mizuki y Sumire? Atobe se fue a vivir al palacio, pues Syusuke tenía un corazón de oro, y es ahora Atobe quien borda las prendas y escucha cantar a Syusuke pero claro, este corre mayor suerte que su antes desdichado hermanastro.

Mizuki se casó con un panadero del pueblo llamado Yuuta pese a los reclamos de Atobe y Sumire ¿Y esta última? A pedido de Syusuke fue llevada por su bien al asilo donde internaron a la abuela de los Beberly Hillbllies (Beberly ricos)

Ende

--------------------------------------(†)-----------------------------------------

El telón del teatro se cierra y tanto Mary como Francesca esperan que la obra sea bien recibida y que su teatro no sea incendiado.

Agradecen a quien estuvo presente y presencio toda la obra pues las personas que ingresaron al teatro son ustedes, queridos lectores, a los cuales hemos introducido en esta historia como el respetable publico.

Hasta una próxima ocasión donde este par peculiar se reúna ¿Meses, años? Sólo el destino responderá aquella duda

Aclaraciones del por que de los personajes:

Sobre las hermanastras buscamos a alguien que rivalizara con Syusuke y ese es Mizuki (En cuestión deportiva) y hablando de un tema shounen hay, no nos mintamos, Syusuke es un hermano aprensivo y no deja que Mizuki se acerque a Yuuta lo que da cierta tensión entre ambos. Y Atobe surgió por el triangulo amoroso que comúnmente vemos Atobe/Tezuka/Syusuke

Sumire y Banji: Necesitábamos a una mujer mayor y un hombre mayor también aquí no podíamos poner a Ann o a Kurumi (Que vienen siendo las mayores después de Shiva quien ni pinta tiene de madrastra)

Demás: Quisimos darle un toque humorístico y que satisficiera a nuestros queridos lectores (Humorísticos: Las princesas Kamio e Ibu quien tuvieron que danzar con Sir Momoshiro y el príncipe de Hungría; Ryoma. Satisfactorio: Un poco de shounen ai para las lectoras que gustan de ello Inui/Kaidoh Tezuka/Fuji Sanada/Yukimura) No a muchas les gusta este genero (Shounen ai) pero nos costaría un mundo hacer parejas con las chicas que hay, verdaderamente es un gran desafió para nosotras además, ambas NO somos partidarias del RyoSaku ni MomoAnn. (Mucho menos de SyuKuru)


End file.
